This Everyday Love
by vikkilynne93
Summary: Danny just can't get enough of his Everyday Love. D/L oneshot


Ok so I was bored and felt like writing something since I have to wait on people voting on my poll to continue with Together but so far apart. So here it is. The song is This Everyday Love by Rascal Flatts. And yes I am a big fan.

………………………………...

Danny was sitting looking at the screen waiting to a CODIS hit for one of many finger prints he had to scan. His thoughts went over onto one of his favourite topics. Montana. Not the state but his girlfriend, Lindsay. She had gotten off earlier. He took out his ipod, put in the earphones. Expecting to hear one of his songs, he nearly fell out of the chair when Rascal Flatts came on. It wasn't the first time he had picked up her ipod by mistake. The song just happened to be this everyday love and he thought back to this morning when he woke up to a still sleeping Lindsay.

Each morning the sun shines through my windowLands on the face of a dream come true

He remembered lying watching her sleep. One of his favourite hobbies. Then his phone had went and as usual, it was Mac calling him in early. He hated leaving Lindsay when she was asleep. He had to work was calling. So he went to the kitchen and got himself a coffee and decided that he would look in the paper from yesterday. He didn't get reading it. He was distracted.

I shuffle to the kitchen for my coffeeAnd catch up on the front page morning newsThen she walks up behind me and throws her arms around my neckJust another normal thing I've come to expect

Lindsay had came in and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"Morning cowboy. You get called in?"

"Morning Montana. Yeah I did. It sucks."

He was getting used to this. He was even beginning to like it.

"Did I wake you up?"

"Nope. Was awake while you were watching me." She replied giving him a cheeky grin and pouring her own coffee. He blushed and turned back to the paper. No girl has ever made Danny blush but Lindsay had something over him and he loved it.

"Well I better go get ready or Mac will kill me then bring me back to do the scene." Danny said getting up and walking toward the bathroom. As he closed the door, he heard her laugh. He loved it when she laughed. He loved it even more because he was the one making her laugh.

It's ordinary plain and simpleTypical, this everyday loveSame 'ol, same 'ol keeping it new(Same 'ol/This everyday love)Emotional, so familiarNothing about it too peculiarOh, but I can't get enoughOf this everyday love

It was lunch and Lindsay was nowhere to be seen. Danny decided to call her.

"Hey cowboy. What's up?" Lindsay answered.

"Nothing, Montana. Can I not just call for a chat anymore?"

"Awk. You missing me already?" Lindsay mocked jokingly.

"Yeah." even he laughed. She had this hold on him no other woman ever had. It was amazing what she could make him do.

"Well, I was just checking in. I wanted to hear your voice." Danny was becoming sappy. If flack had heard him saying that he would rip him about it.

"Ok, so you've heard it but sorry I have to go Mac is giving me diggers. I'll see you tonight when you get home."

"Bye Montana. Love ya."

"Love you too. Bye" Lindsay hung up.

The computer beeped informing him of a hit after about 20 odd different prints and not one hit. He had been sitting in front of the computer for about 1 or 2 hours. He hated it.

"Boom!" he shouted all over the lab. He printed the sheet and walked out to find Mac. After he found Mac and gave him the results. They headed down to interrogation the man confessed almost immediately. that's the way Danny liked it. A quick confession. 

"Danny head on home. You worked hard at this one."

"Thanks Mac. I'll see you tomorrow."

Danny flew home just to see her. His Montana. He loved her. She loved him. He walked through the door of her apartment and saw her sitting in his shirt and sweats. To him she never looked more beautiful.

Every afternoon I make a phone callListen to the voice that warms my heartI drag myself through a few more hoursThen head on home to try and beat the darkHer smile will be right there when I step through that doorAnd it will be there tomorrow, just like everyday before

He walked over to he and wrapped her in his strong arms and kissed her with everything he had. When the need to oxygen became too much, they broke apart.

"So what's for dinner?" Danny asked casually, giving her his amazing grin.

"Is that really all the think about? Dinner?" she asked.

"No." he said trying to look hurt." I think about breakfast, lunch and you. So what's for dinner Montana. I'm starving here." even in his mind that sounded cheesy. But the look on Lindsay face was well worth it.

Wouldn't change one single thing about itNo, it's run-of-the-mill, still I can't live with-out itIt's ordinary plain and simpleTypical, this everyday loveSame 'ol, same 'ol keeping it new(Same 'ol/This everyday love)Emotional, so familiarNothing about it too peculiarOh, but I can't get enoughOf this everyday love


End file.
